dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow Striking
Anybody know how much backstab dmg one can earn from this? This would be helpful to people trying to determine if shadow forms -10 stamina regen penalty is worth taking. With velvet dagger and around 80 cunning (Nightmare) my rogue made around 150-160 backstabs normally and around 220-250 with shadow form on. I rarely used it though, never felt it was needed... Awakening just seems to easy even on Nightmare... Testing with 2x Voice of Velvet shows that the damage increase of this talent is not subject of the 3.5x crit-damage cap. It still provided a significant increase in damage (~170 damage / hit without shadow form; ~ 240 with shadow form). *The SS damage is multiplied on top of the crit damage modifier making this skill extremely powerful. It's probably worth using more than skills that need time to wind up and generally won't put out as much dps unless they're auto-crit. One nice point to SS is that it enables rogues to get the Heavy Hitter achievement. Zmqwf 07:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Damage Affected by 50% mod So it includes base, attribute, and exploit weakness damage. Is there any kind of damage that it doesn't increase? +physical bonus damage on items? +elemental damage on items or runes?Tetracycloide 23:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *+physical bonus damage gets added at the end and Shadow Striking isn't affected by any defense and armor penetration. Elemental damage from runes is calculated separately per hit. Short of those, Shadow Striking is basically a 1.5x multiplier onto crit damage. Zmqwf 07:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I thought physical bonus damage was added at the end as well but the article clearly states that exploit weakness, a talent that adds physical bonus damage, is multiplied by Shadow Striking. I guess what I'd like is a list of what is and isn't affected: :Base Weapon damage: Yes :Attribute bonus damage: Yes :Bonus physical damage based on level: ? :Bonus physical damage based on talents/specilizations: ::Exploit Weakness: Yes ::Song of courage: ? ::Duelist Specilization: ? :Bonus physical damage based on equipment (like voice of velvet's +3): ? :Bonus elemental damage baed on equipment or talents: No :It's not just on crit damage, critical strikes only multiply base weapon damage and attribute bonus damage, if it also multiplies exploit weakness damage. Order of operations matters too. Does the damage get totaled, then shadow striking is applied, then armor subtracted, then armor penetration added back or does the armor and armor penetration happen before the damage is multiplied? Lastly, how does it interact with mark of death? Additive? Multiplicative?Tetracycloide 15:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Exploit Weakness ISN'T bonus damage. E.g., it isn't a number that is added on to the "bonus damage" property. Shadow Striking affects everything involved in backstab damage, period. That includes attribute, weapon and exploit weakness. Here, taken from my user page: :1.5 shadow striking*+ 15.75)/2 avg weapon base + (135 + 65)*.375*.425/2 VoV attribute + (135)*.375*1.0/2)*3.30 Vigilence attribute + 22.53 exploit weakness + 11.4 SoC* + 13 bonus dmg + 5 elemental := 330.3382031/0.6 = 550.5636719 DPS *SoC is also bonus dmg. --User:Thc 21:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::So the equation above has the two weapon damages averaged together, the voice of velvet attribute damage, and the vigilance attribute damage multiplied with the crit mod then that total and exploit weakness damage being multiplied by shadow striking. Then SoC damage, then physical bonus, then elemental bonus. The bonuses from level and duelist (if you took that specialization) would be in the physical bonus damage portion, correct, this part: '+ 13 bonus dmg? ::In the old thread from the social site: http://social.bioware.com/forums/forum/1/topic/66/index/223777 exploit weakness was added the same way as bonus damage since there was no shadow striking at the time and it was just a straight addition either way. I guess technically it was added in a different step on the back end which before was just a technicality but now actually matters. Thanks for clearing this up for me.Tetracycloide 23:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC)